


Reggie’s bisexual crisis

by froggyfruits



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Julie Molina, Bisexual Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Bisexual Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Bisexuality, Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, Luke is trans but it isn’t mentioned, M/M, Multi, petnames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27146663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggyfruits/pseuds/froggyfruits
Summary: Reggie is thinking he’s bisexual and he probably is tbh
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson/Reggie, Julie Molina/Reggie, Reggie/Luke Patterson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 158





	Reggie’s bisexual crisis

Between finding out he was a ghost, finding out Bobby stole the bands work, starting the band back up, and escaping Caleb’s grasp. He didn’t really have time for seeking answers for the questions that plagued his thoughts everyday as a lifer. But now, things where different, not everything but he was still with the boys and Julie and he felt stronger as a ghost things where good again, but he still had one question. 

Was he bisexual? He had really started questioning it again after what had happened with Luke, when he had sang to Reggie and grabbed the back of his head and touched his lips. The memory made his usual rosy cheeks a little rosier, but then there was Julie. Julie was beautiful, cute smile, killer clothes, voice of a angel she had become Reggie’s everything just like Luke and Alex. Something worse than that was Julie and Luke together, the chemistry they shared was undeniable and watching them sing always made Reggie giddy. 

Ok, maybe he is bisexual, Alex is gay and Luke is bi and Julie is too what would be the problem with- 

He was flicked on his forehead and he blinked a couple times, startled looking up to see the girl who sang like a angel,Julie herself. “Hey, we are supposed to be picking a movie before Luke gets back for movie night remember? What’s got your brain working so hard?” She questioned with a soft laugh, taking her seat back next to him. He shook his head “I just, I have a question”. His nervousness was clear in his voice,but what was he supposed to ask? ‘Do you like me?’ ‘Do you like Luke?’

He assumed some part of his brain chose for him because all he got out was a “Howdidyouknowyouwherebisexual”, Julie blinked once, twice, a third time. Then she tilted her head, “Could you repeat that Reg?” Just before he could open his mouth again Luke phased through the garage door greeting them both with a smile, “Did you guys pick already? Because if not then i get-You didn’t even save me a spot!” he gasped, joking around with the two. Julie rolled her eyes as Reggie awkwardly made room in the middle “There is always room for you puppy”, This made Reggie pause, puppy? He watched the two closely. 

Luke seemed to remember what he was saying earlier because he picked out one of his favorite older movies making Julie groan and flop back against the couch, Luke sat next to her and pulled her close. Oh? To much was happening for Reggie to process as he moved closer to the other side of the couch, and then his head started spinning even more when Luke pulled Reggie back towards him smiling at him. Reggie blushed hard as many thoughts entered his mind and he tried to focus on the movie.

He’s definitely sorta maybe kind of....a bisexual.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any ideas on how i can continue on this let me know and some positive feedback would be nice ^^


End file.
